Testament dziwaka/II/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Dwieście dolarów dziennie. Więc co tam zrobią z owym nędznym Inglisem? — zapytała pani Titbury swego małżonka, gdy ten powrócił z policyi. — On się nawet nie nazywa podobno Inglisem, tylko Bill Arrolem — odpowiedział pan Herman, siadając z ciężkiem westchnieniem. — Ale go przecie aresztowali? — Gdzież tam, dopiero obiecują to zrobić... — Kiedy?... — Kiedy będą mogli. — A nasze pieniądze?... nasze trzy tysiące dolarów?... — Te mamy już uważać za stracone. — Jakto! I to się nazywa sprawiedliwością! — krzyknęła pani Katarzyna. odczuwając na nowo całą boleść straty. Prędko jednak zdołała się przemódz, i gdy mąż jej jęknął, po dłuższej chwili milczenia: — I co teraz poczniemy?... — Poczekamy — rzekła już głosem pewnym. — Na co poczekamy? Czy aż ten niegodziwy Arrol... — Ot, pleciesz! Poczekamy na telegram Tornbrocka — a potem zadecydujemy... — Ależ nie mamy obecnie ani grosza przy sobie... — Na to jest rada: zażądamy przysłania potrzebnej sumy z banku w Chicago; czasu mamy dosyć, choćbyśmy mieli przejechać całe Stany Zjednoczone. — Co jest bardzo możebne. Teraz wszystko sprzysięgło się na nas... — Wszystko to tylko drobnostka wobec tamtych milionów... Ale chodźmy do telegrafu, dwunasta się zbliża. Przechodząc ulicami Great Salt-Lake-City, małżonkowie byli przedmiotem ogólnej ciekawości. Wiadomość bowiem o ich zajściu z Bill Arrolem już się rozeszła po mieście. Ten i ów złośliwy podążył za nimi do biura telegrafu jedynie, aby ubawić się niefortunnym wyglądem i strapioną miną „miłego ostatniego,” jak ktoś nazwał skąpca, który jak wszędzie tak i tu nie cieszył się sympatyą. Lecz posłyszane dowcipy i szyderstwa Titburowie me brali do serca, najważniejszą dla nich teraz rzeczą wyrok gry, i tego oczekują z niepokojem. Niestety, otrzymany telegram, przyniósł wieść jaknajgorszą. Wprawdzie punktów było pięć, które dodane do czterech poprzednich, dawały przedziałkę dziewiątą, to znaczy Stan Illinois — zatem prawo podwojenia, czyli przedziałka czternasta — znowu Illinois, a więc po raz drugi zdwojone pięć przedstawiało razem punktów dziewiętnaście. I tu właśnie całe nieszczęście, bo liczbą tą zaznaczył zmarły dziwak Stan Louiziany z miastem Nowy Orlean, a wiadomą jest rzeczą, że tam znajduje się nieszczęsny „Hotel.” Blizcy rozpaczy, z myślami w nieładzie jak po uderzeniu obuchem, wrócili Titburowie do swej stancyi. — Louiziana... Nowy Orlean... Hotel!... — lamentował pan Herman. — Oh, pocóż lecieliśmy dotychczas niby szaleni!... — I pojedziemy jeszcze — odparła pani Katarzyna z wielką pewnością w głosie. — Co? co gadasz? — Mówię, że pojedziemy do Louiziany. — Oszalałaś chyba! Toż to droga co najmniej tysiąca trzystu mil! — zastanów się kobieto, czy to podobna? — Mniejsza o to ile tam mil, przejedziemy je zawsze. — Ależ w hotelu trzeba opłacić karę, cały tysiąc dolarów... — Zapłacimy, gdy trzeba. — I czterdzieści dni musielibyśmy tam czekać, nie grając nawet wcale. — To poczekamy. — Przecie wiesz, że nie mamy pieniędzy! — Zaraz każemy przysłać ile potrzeba. — Ja nie chcę!... — Ale ja chcę!... Jak widzimy, pani Katarzyna znalazła odpowiedź na wszystko i na wszystko zdecydowaną była, jak ów nieszczęśliwy gracz, który zapala się w hazardzie tem silniej, im więcej przegrywa. Wobec tak stanowczego zdania wszelki opór byłby próżny; uznał to pan Herman i zamilkł potulnie, chociaż z przerażeniem patrzał na tę równie kosztowną, jak daleką podróż, a co najgorsze, przymusowy, długi pobyt w Nowym Orleanie, mieście znanem z drożyzny. — Zresztą — rzekła pani Katarzyna — alboż to już nieodwołalnie mamy tam przesiedzieć tak długo? Może przecież który z partnerów zostanie tymczasem również tam wysłany, a w takim razie my pójdziemy na jego poprzednie miejsce. Tak jest, mogłoby to nastąpić, gdyby trzeci partner choć trochę miał szczęścia. Ale czy je będzie miał, to tajemnica przyszłości. — Jeszcze na domiar złego — skarżył się dalej zafukany małżonek — nie wolno nam zamieszkać, gdzieby się nam podobało; telegram wyraźnie przeznacza nam jakiś hotel Excelsior, a któż wie co to za hotel, może jaki wspaniały i drogi... — Jakim będzie, do takiego zajedziemy, i basta — rzekła z mocą energiczna niewiasta, chociaż kto pojmie, jakie tortury znosiła sama na myśl o utraconych już pieniądzach i tych, które jeszcze wydać będzie zmuszoną. Jakkolwiek nie było rzeczywistej przyczyny do pośpiechu, gdyż całych czterdzieści dni miał teraz czwarty partner do swego następnego rzutu kości, ale nadzieja wybawienia się z przykrej pozycyi przez przybycie do Nowego Orleanu innego partnera, wpłynęła na wyjazd Titburów z Great Salt-Lake-City już 5-go czerwca, czyli zaraz po otrzymaniu telegraficznej przesyłki pięciu tysięcy dolarów, zażądanych z National Bank w Chicago, z którym, jako kapitalista, zostawał lichwiarz w stosunkach pieniężnych. Małżonkowie opuścili gród Mormonów nie żegnani przez nikogo i niestety nawet bez obiecanego im przez sędziego amuletu, który miał stanowić, jak sobie przypominamy, kawałek sznura od egzekucyi opryszka Bill Arrola. A szkoda, bo trochę szczęścia przydałoby im się bardzo. Podróż swą obecną, rozpoczęli koleją żelazną przez Stan Wyoming do Cheyenne, a stamtąd przez Nebraskę do miasta Omahy, gdzie dla oszczędności przesiedli na parowiec na rzece Missouri, a minąwszy znane nam już z podróży Réala Kanzas, dosięgnęli Saint-Louis, które niebawem miało powitać Helenę Nałęczównę. Tu zachodziła konieczność przeniesienia się na wody Missisipi, po której o wiele liczniejsze niż na jej dopływie kursują statki. Właśnie parowiec Black Warrior odbić miał od brzegu, więc szybko zakupili bilety trzeciej klasy i zaopatrzyli na nowo torbę podróżną w zapasy żywności. Mniejsza o niewygody i mniej zdrowe pożywienie — oszczędność przedewszystkiem!... Missisipi w długości swej czterech tysięcy pięćdziesięciu mil, stanowiąc naturalną granicę między Stanami: Illinois i Missouri, Arkanzas i Tennessee, Alabama i Texas, jest rzeką tak piękną z licznemi swemi dopływami, że zarówno podróżni jak uczeni poświęcali jej od najdawniejszych czasów szczególną uwagę. Różne też nadawano jej nazwy i w niej to właśnie odnajdujemy ową Meschacebe, którą tak poetycznie przedstawił Chateaubriand. Minąwszy granicę Illinois, znalazł się parowiec Black Warrior w otoczeniu wapiennych gór Ozark, ale już od Cairo rozkładają się szerokie płaszczyzny przez które Ohio spieszy złączyć się z Ojcem wód, jak nazywają Missisipi niektóre plemiona indyjskie. Mimo wszakże tak poważnego zasiłku i mniejszych następnych, koryto rzeki węższe jest u ujścia do zatoki Meksykańskiej, aniżeli pod Saint Louis, a to z przyczyny, że woda przekracza tu bardzo niskie brzegi, tworząc oddzielne smugi i odnogi. Więc też całe to pobrzeże, którego poziom obniżył się jeszcze znacznie w czasie trzęsienia ziemi w 1812 roku, przedstawia krainę moczarów i bagien, zarosłych trzciną i sitowiem. Nie łatwą jest też tam żegluga wśród piaszczystych wysepek, które tworzą się i znikają w krótkim przeciągu czasu, nanoszone lub zabierane rwącym prądem wody. W dół rzeki za Memfis; w którem podziwiano przez parę godzin Crabba w czasie pierwszej jego podróży, i jeszcze niżej za dopływem Arkanzas, gdzie w powstałych trzęsawiskach zniknęła naraz wioska Napoleon, wreszcie zostawiając na boku Wicksburg leżące nad samą rzeką, dopóki ta kapryśnica nie zmieniła swego koryta, zatrzymał się parowiec na krótko w Natchez, ważnym punkcie żeglugi po Missisipi, które odtąd aż do ujścia kręci się i wije niby olbrzymi wąż w tysiącznych splotach. Od Natchez aż do samego Nowego Orleanu niema już w pobliżu żadnego miasta, prócz Bâton Rouge, które możnaby raczej osadą nazwać, mimo, że właśnie tam, a nie w samej stolicy Stanu, mieszczą się wszystkie jego władze administracyjne. Nadto miasteczko to wzniesione na wzgórzu ma wyjątkowo zdrowe powietrze, czem zasługuje na wyróżnienie w okolicy zbyt często nawiedzanej przez epidemię żółtej febry. Luizjana odstąpiona Unii za pierwszego cesarstwa za sumę 20 milionów franków, choć mała obszarem, zdobyła jednak handlem i przemysłem poważne znaczenie w państwie. Wprawdzie niżej położone przestrzenie chronią od całkowitego zalania, tylko z wielkim kosztem wznoszone i utrzymane tamy, ale za to wyższe okolice podatne są pod wszelką uprawę rolną. Płody też miejscowe są różnorodne; żelazo, węgiel kamienny, gips, trzcina cukrowa, wino, pomarańcze, cytryny, stanowią przedmioty zyskownego dochodu, a wielkie jeszcze lasy dają schronienie panterom, niedźwiedziom, dzikim kotom, gdy wybrzeża, poszarpane mnóstwem drobnych zatok, roją się od aligatorów. Po kilkodniowej podróży, utrudzeni niewypowiedzianie, przybyli małżonkowie Titbury do Nowego Orleanu, i zaraz na wstępie czekała ich wielce niemiła niespodzianka, będąca tylko przegrywką do następnych udręczeń. Oto zaledwie wysiedli na ląd z zamiarem przejścia pieszo do przeznaczonego hotelu Excelsior, gdy uwagę ich zwrócił pojazd ze wspaniałym zaprzęgiem. — Pewnie czekają na jakiego bogacza miejscowego — zauważyła pani Katarzyna; lecz w tejże chwili ku najwyższemu jej zdumieniu, lokaj Murzyn, w pięknej liberyi zbliżył się z zapytaniem: — Państwo Titbury, jeśli się nie mylę? — Tak jest — odpowiedział skąpiec po chwili wahania, rozważywszy, że próżno chciałby się ukryć, gdy niezawodnie przybycie tu jego ogłosiły już pisma. — A cóż to za interes? zapytała pani Katarzyna szorstko. — Ten oto pojazd czeka na państwa. — Nie żądaliśmy żadnego pojazdu... — Niema zwyczaju, aby do hotelu Excelsior goście inaczej przybywali — rzekł Murzyn z niskim ukłonem. — Pięknie się zaczyna — mruknął trzeci partner. Ale co było począć skoro taki był zwyczaj? Więc też skąpcy, choć bardzo niechętnie i, powiedzmy prawdę, bardzo też niezgrabnie, zasiedli w eleganckim pojeździe i tak z wielką paradą przejechali część miasta, aby zatrzymać się przed olbrzymim budynkiem, jaśniejącym od zbytku świateł elektrycznych, a na którego froncie widniał napis: Excelsior Hotel — Company limited. Czarny lokaj pospieszył otworzyć drzwiczki landa i Titburowie oślepieni blaskiem i wspaniałością, w jakiej się nagle znaleźli, poddali się już biernie ceremonialnemu przyjęciu przez cały personel hotelowy, poczem marszałek przeprowadził ich do przeznaczonego apartamentu. Nie rozglądając się już wcale w zbytkownem urządzeniu, zmęczeni, źli i milczący położyli się spać. Nazajutrz zbudzili się dopiero, gdy kosztowny zegar w pokoju wskazywał godzinę ósmą, w półmroku, przy łagodnem świetle nocnej lampki elektrycznej, wodzili oboje zdumionym wzrokiem dokoła komnaty. Szereg błyszczących guzików z różnemi napisami na ścianie zwrócił ich uwagę; wystarczało nacisnąć który z nich, aby spełnione zostało natychmiast życzenie: przybycie służby, podanie śniadania i t. d. i t. d. Pani Katarzyna zażądała światła dziennego, pragnąc wstać jaknajprędzej, i oto w tejże chwili, jakby pod działaniem rószczki czarodziejskiej, uniosły się ciężkie sztory, otworzyły żaluzye i złote promienie słońca oblały sypialnię. Małżonkowie spojrzeli na siebie, nie śmiejąc się nawet odezwać, w obawie, że każde wypowiedziane słowo kosztować ich może. Zbytek był tu wprost bajeczny, i mógłby wprowadzić w zdumienie nietylko skąpców, przyzwyczajonych całe życie do więcej niż skromnego otoczenia. Nie mniej też kosztowne urządzenie przyległej ubieralni przechodziło wszelkie ich pojęcie. Marmurowe umywalnie i wanny z kurkami do wody gorącej, ciepłej lub zimnej, rozpylacze wonnych preparatów toaletowych, kosztowne mydła, mięciuchne gąbki, śnieżnej białości ręczniki, jednem słowem wszystko na co spojrzeli, czego dotknęli, było doboru prawdziwie wyszukanego. Dokończywszy ubrania zapuścili się w dalsze komnaty, należące do całości apartamentu. A więc najpierw sala jadalna, na której stole i pułeczkach błyszczało srebro i kryształy; dalej salon zdobny w zwierciadła, świeczniki, obrazy, bronzy i makaty; dalej jeszcze buduar z fortepianem i wyborem nut, oraz rozrzuconemi po stołach albumami i ilustracyami wszelkiego rodzaju; wreszcie gabinet męski z biblioteczką i najświeższemi gazetami, z biórkiem z kosztowną zastawą, a nawet maszyną do pisania. — Toż to istna jaskinia Ali-Baby!... — zawołała pani Katarzyna olśniona. — I złodzieje też są niedaleko, bądźmy tego pewni — mruknął skąpiec. — Zadzwoń, Hermanie, niechże przyjdzie który z nich, byśmy się rozmówić mogli. Zaledwie posłuszny małżonek spełnił ten rozkaz, gdy w tejże chwili wszedł do pokoju gentleman w czarnem ubraniu i białym krawacie, i w wyszukanej formie słów wyraził małżonkom powitanie od dyrektora akcyjnego Towarzystwa Hotelu Excelsior, który czując się wielce zaszczycony obecnością u siebie dostojnej osoby czwartego partnera przesławnej gry, gotów jest uprzyjemnić mu czas pobytu w Nowym Orleanie najwykwintniejszą kuchnią, doborowemi winami oraz wszelkiego rodzaju rozrywkami. Przeznaczony też został dla niego pojazd oraz yacht wygodny, aby mógł odbywać wycieczki zarówno po mieście jak po wodach Missisipi i wybrzeżu morskiem, a w operze, w której właśnie występuje trupa francuska ustalonej sławy, czeka zamówiona dla nich loża... — A cóż to będzie kosztowało? — zapytał Titbury niespokojnie. — Sto dolarów... — Miesięcznie sądzę? — O nie, dziennie. — A może jeszcze tylko na jedną osobę — wtrąciła ironicznie pani Katarzyna. — Tak właśnie na jedną osobę, szanowna pani. I cena ta, proszę zauważyć, jest tylko wyjątkową dla państwa. Zarząd Hotelu Excelsior poczynił wszelkie możliwe ustępstwa, jako dla partnera wielkiej gry Hypperbona. Titburowie oniemieli. Oto, gdzie ich zaprowadziło prześladujące niepowodzenie! A zmienić nic nie mogą, gdyż wyraźnie ten hotel wyznaczony został przez zmarłego Dziwaka, co było całkiem naturalne, zważywszy, że był on właśnie jednym z głównych jego akcyonaryuszów. A więc nieodwołalnie dwieście dolarów dziennie opłacać tu będą małżonkowie, co uczyni okrągłą sumę sześciu tysięcy, jeżeli wypadłoby im w tej wspaniałej jaskini pozostać choćby dni trzydzieści. Zaledwie też zniknęła za drzwiami poważna postać marszałka, czwarty partner zawołał: — Pakuj rzeczy, Katarzyno, wracamy natychmiast do Chicago. Ani jednej minuty nie pozostanę tu dłużej, gdzie każda godzina kosztować ma ośm dolarów! — Niech kosztuje ile chce, ale pozostaniemy — brzmiała odpowiedź energicznej niewiasty. I stało się, jak zawsze, podług jej woli. A gdy już fatalnością losu trzeba było ponosić tak bajeczne koszta, uznała, że trzeba używać też wszystkiego, do czego im przyznawano prawo, chociażby dla tego tylko, że było opłacone. Codzień zatem z wielką paradą przejeżdżali się po Nowym Orleanie, który założony w 1717 roku, pochłonął można powiedzieć, całą Louizianę, gdyż inne nieliczne miasta tej prowincyi, jak wspomniane już Bâton-Rouge, Donaldsonville, Shreveport wegetują zaledwie, podczas gdy sama stolica, leżąca o czterdzieści pięć mil od ujścia Missisipi skupia całe życie, wzmagając się ciągle. A nigdzie się nie znajdzie takiej mięszaniny barw skóry i typów jak tutaj. Francuzi, Hiszpanie, Anglicy, Angloamerykanie, Kreolowie i Murzyni tworzą wielce urozmaiconą ludność dwóchkroć czterdziestu tysięcy, w której czarna rasa prawie przeważa, choć mimo równości praw, nie używa równości towarzysko-społecznej. Tak więc paradował czwarty partner ze swą małżonką po przedmieściach Lafayette, Jefferson i Carrolton, które jako uprzywilejowane dzielnice miejscowej arystokracyi zdobią piękne pałace i gustowne w zieleni ukryte domki. Tak przejeżdżali wzdłuż bulwary, które szerokie na czterdzieści sążni chronią miasto od powodzi. Tak spacerowali na wybrzeżu, gdzie mile bawi oko rozmaitość statków w ciągłym ruchu między miastem, a zatoką, w usługach wszechwładnego handlu; tak wreszcie widywano ich w bogatej dzielnicy kupieckiej na ulicach Royale i Saint Louis z najwspanialszemi budowlami; tak poznali Kapitol, w którym zbierają się izby senatorów i posłów. A chociaż nie z ciekawości, lecz dla zabicia czasu obejrzeli też gmachy: uniwersytetu, komory celnej i giełdy bardzo tu ożywionej, a wreszcie piękną katedrę w stylu gotyckim. Lecz mimo, że często na tych spacerach biegły za pojazdem skąpców krzykliwe gromadki chłopców ulicznych, dowcipkujących na temat niepowodzeń czwartego partnera, oni przyjmowali to obojętnie, ufni, że niebawem los wynagrodzi im szczodrze poniesione dotychczas straty. Ponieważ zaś użycie yachtu wchodziło też w ogólny rachunek hotelowy, dlaczegoż nie mieliby przejechać się nim, ilekroć przyszła im ochota, aż do samego portu, w którym ruch nie ustawał dniem i nocą. Wieczorem zaś, choć nieraz woleliby już spocząć w wygodnych łóżkach, spieszyli do opery, bo jakżeby mieli zaniedbać tego, skoro ich pieniędzmi już loża opłaconą była. Nieraz tez drzemiąc słuchali muzyki, której ani zrozumieć, ani ocenić nie byli w stanie. A jeśli umieli zmuszać się do tego jedynie przez wzgląd na ponoszone bądź co bądź koszta, cóż było, gdy zasiedli do stołu, którego wykwintne potrawy zbudziły w prędkim czasie nieznane im dotychczas łakomstwo i upodobanie w jedzeniu. Zjadali też wszystko do ostatniej kruszyny, narażając, się przebraniem miary na łatwe w ich wieku niedyspozycye żołądka. Stopniowo upajani niezwykłością położenia, nie zastanawiali się już nad niczem i niby w śnie cudownym, płynęli z falą przeznaczenia. Nie liczyli już nawet czasu; dnie mijały jedne za drugiemi i chociaż coraz słabsza była nadzieja, że zastąpi ich w Hotelu, który ze współpartnerów, gdyż kolejne rzuty kości Tornbrocka inne każdemu przeznaczały miejscowości, przestali już prawie myśleć o tem. Tak więc bodaj już nieodmiennie chciwi skąpcy będą wieść przez całych sześć tygodni owo życie przyjemne wprawdzie, lecz zgubne zarówno dla ich kieszeni jak zdrowia; gdy zaś wreszcie znów do gry przyjęci będą, gdzież pewność, że który z rywali nie dosięgnie już upragnionej sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki? A wtenczas pozostanie im jedynie po zapłaceniu kolosalnego rachunku w Hotelu Excelsior; cichy powrót do domu i w zamian za poniesione koszta, niewesołe wspomnienie udziału w wielkiej grze Hypperbona.